Lone Wolf
by WhatTheHellHero
Summary: The mission that shaped Shepard into who he is... A bio weapon is activated in a quarian research facility, and Shepard and an elite team investigates...
1. Chapter 1

LONE WOLF

**So, I think the backgrounds in Mass Effect, sole survivor and war hero, was pretty cool, and so I created a story about those two blended. Enjoy!**

John Shepard- Access File

Password: mass effect

/enter verification/analysing

Confirmed Password

Retinal Scan required

/Analysing/

Confirmed

John Shepard

Age: 29

Race: Human Male

Born: X34623 (Colony 115783) Planet 57921

Served: 11 years

Deemed Physiologically Fit for service

Previous Operations

Battle Of Deen

Received Medal of Honor for heroic actions

Battle of 35279

Recommended for advancement to S.H.A.D.E.

(Special Heavy Assault Demolitions Extraction)

Operation White Flag

CENSORED

Enter Key Code: ********

Code Confirmed

Welcome, Captain Anderson

Clearance Accepted

Operation White Flag

Accessing Details

A bio weapon created by Quarian scientist on the planet Xor was activated pre-maturely by unknown activities. The bio weapon affected all the scientists, the effects are still classified. Once an emergency distress signal was sent to the Citadel, the human ambassador sent a message to the special operations unit SHADE to investigate. A team was assembled, including: Alice Matthews, DECEASED, John Shepard, Captain, Samuel Bell, DECEASED, and Kurtis Sap, MIA.

END OF FILE

**I am still working out the details for the plot, but it will follow the blueprints above. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

LONE WOLF

"_Something…. Happened."_

_"We had been so close… but that final test…."_

_"Waves of energy miles across… dark energy was improperly gauged…. Huge light…."_

_"Everything went dark. We had lost contact with the test subjects…"_

_"Calling out for any-oh no…. no….NO…AHHHHHHH!"  
_Udina shut the comm off. He turned a frown on his face. "The man who picked up the message said that was the end of the transmission."

The group was silent. Anderson cleared his throat. "Who did pick up the message?"

Udina paced about. "The captain of a simple scout ship. He was travelling through the system when the message hit him."

They were in a System's Alliance briefing room, the present being Captain Anderson, Ambassador Udina, the S.H.A.D.E. director General Gant, and the two captains, Alice Matthews and John Shepard.

The two last ones were currently seating right next to each other, so they could put one another's legs around each others. As a result, they were nearly sitting in each other's laps.

Shepard had his hand around her waist, while Alice carefully fingered the side of Shepard's leg.

Udina pointed to the communicator lying on the table. "That was sent to the Council, in the middle of a debate. And what did they do? Continue a debate about shipping lanes. That's why I brought it here." He gestured to Gant. "Aside from a Spectre, Shade is the best chance we have of helping those people."

Gant nodded. "Shepard! Matthews!"

"Yes, General?" They said, no hints of their pleasure reflected in their voices."  
Gant stood up. "This is your mission."

Shepard asked causally, "What are the parameters?"

Anderson began to explain. "You will be given two squads of ten, and you will be deployed on the planet Xor. When there, your mission is to destroy a bio-weapon contained within a research facility. If you find any personnel there, you will rescue them, but your main concern is the facility. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They both yelled.

"Good. You will be deployed tomorrow."

**Sorry for the short nature, but this story is not as important as other ones to me now. The next chapters actually detailing the mission will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

LONE WOLF

All was dark in the drop bay. The only lights were the blinking visors of their helmets; the only sound was the hum of the ship, and the reloading of their weapons.

Shepard was at the far right, and he looked around at the ten men in the bay. He rested his rifle on his leg, and patted the other. It was incredibly stuffy in his helmet, but he had gotten used to it.

From the other end of the bay, the person on the leftmost seat gave him a flash of his lights on his helmet. Lieutenant Kurtis Sap.

Sap held the number three, and Shepard nodded.

He switched to com-channel 3. Shepard heard Sap. "Heya Captain."

"Sap." He nodded.

"How you doing Cap?"

"Ehh, not bad. Waking up to your mother was sort of a bad thing, but I'm fine now."

Sap laughed as he gave a vulgar sign, when suddenly a third person came on. "Cut the chatter, Squad 1. We are approaching the drop point."

Sap went off, but Shepard stayed on. "That you Matthews?"

"……Yes."

"Jeez, you seem worked up. I'll have to massage you better."

Matthews chuckled. "You know how much I'm fine with that, but I don't want Command chewing me out for officer fraternization, so cut the sexy stuff love."

Shepard groaned comically before shutting off the com. The other soldiers all flicked their eyes at him from beneath their visors, before a light flickered up at the middle of the seats. Drop point below. All the soldiers sat up, and Shepard strapped his rifle to his back, on the small, and he hefted up the large pack onto his shoulders.

He clicked his radio back onto channel 1, and heard the pilot just finish saying, "Bay doors open now!"

The metal groaned, as the pod bay doors slowly retracted open, and the shift in the air was audible. Suddenly Shepard felt a lot better about his helmet.

He signalled the first over, and walked to the bay doors. The blackened rock of Xor took over his entire view, but he could make out the large black shape on the surface. He breathed deep, and jumped out of the bay doors.

He whooped as he fell down out of the bay doors, and soon the drop ship was gone and away. His body flung about in the air, and his helmet read that his position in the atmosphere was dropping fast, now he was at 100000 meters away from the surface.

He heard the other soldiers jump out, and he looked at the ground…not yet…yet…now! He eagerly flung his arms behind his back, and pressed a large button on his suit side. The hiss of the electronic jets started up, the fuel starting to burn as twin thrusters at his sides flared into life.

His drop rate decreased dramatically, but it still would hurt a LOT if he hit the ground now. He muttered quick little curses as he angled his body into a flat, spread out position, hoping the jets would help better from here.

At that point darkness flipped on into his view, and flipped out again. His heart beat fast. "Shit not now, please god not now…"

Then darkness overtook him as the ground speeded up to him.

"Cap? Oh cap? Wake up from your nap?"

Shepard opened his eyes quickly, and shook his head. "Huh?"

Above him, Kurtis grinned from his helmet, and smacked Shepard on the head. "Sleeping there Captain?

Shepard groaned. "I wish. Did I hit the ground hard?"

Kurtis nodded, and signalled the 'healthy sign' before extending a hand to Shepard, who grabbed it quickly and stood up. Shepard turned to Sap. "Everyone is fine?"

Kurtis nodded, grabbing his rifle from his back. Shepard turned his head, and saw the gray facility.

The facility was pretty bland, nothing but gray walls and pipes, but near them they saw a giant (guess what color) rectangle, and the lines across it signalled that it was a door.

The dozen soldiers gathered into a little circle around Shepard and Sap, and Shepard put a hand on his helmet. "Sound off!"

Everyone called in, and then Shepard went on channel 4. "Matthews, you there?"

"Mhmm. Everyone's here."

"Ditto. Plan Theta?"

"Excellent."

Shepard switched back onto the squad channel. "Sap, take your squad, and head over to RV Beta. Me and the rest will head down to RV Delta. Matthews will be over at Alpha."

Sap nodded, and signalled a hand, and six of the dozen started to walk to the right. Sap turned to Shepard, and waved off an acknowledgement.

An hour later, Shepard lay on the harsh gray ground, his rifle supporting him up, and he stared through the scope. Beside him, six other soldiers lay. Shepard put a hand on the one right next to him, Lieutenant Samuel Bell. "Anything on the relay?"

Bell held the electromagnetic relay, a sort of a large range radar. Bell shook his hand. "Nothing but that sort of static I got when first landing. I'm sure this thing is just on the fritz."

Beside Bell, there was Ryan Mansen, Julien Sandernez, Julia Sandernez, and Katilyn Patrick. Julien nervously rubbed the barrel of his rifle. "This is eerie." He said. Julia laughed a bit, and smacked her brother's helmet.

A crackling came in on the radio, and Sap's voice rang through, "We are firing in 3…2….1…mark, fire."

Suddenly blue blasts came in to their far right, at the other side of the gray plain. Suddenly the _thump thump_ of the Recoiler Cannon blasting its rounds into the ground in front of the facility.

Katilyn and Bell started yelling happily, cheering on the cannon blasts. Shepard radioed in Matthews. "We are moving in on the flank."

"Understood. We are doing the same."

Shepard shut off the radio, and quickly jumped up into a standing position, the others following suit. He pointed to the facility quickly, and began to run like hell. The soldiers hurried along the gray ground, boots smashing heavily into the rough terrain, The wall loomed closer and closer, and then Shepard slammed his shoulder against it, and breathed heavily.

He activated his radio as the others grouped around the wall. "Sap?"

The radio just crackled. Shepard repeated the message, but the response was the same. Shepard cursed, and shut the radio off. Time to break in.


End file.
